Stuck in a Betrayal Fanfic
by cornholio4
Summary: Davis was not sure why the world seemed to have changed since he went to bed. Why are his friends trying to apologise and make it up to him for insulting him behind his back when he is pretty sure no such thing happened? Unknown if there are any pairings. Betaed by Zero Slash One.
1. Chapter 1

Davis gave a stretch and a long sigh as he came out of bed and got dressed; it was Saturday so he was super excited.

"Ready for a day out Veemon?" Davis asked looking down and was not sure how to respond when his Digimon partner looked at him with a confused sort of face.

"You seem to be in a much better mood today Davis." Veemon told him and Davis was not sure what he meant: he was in no better a mood than he was yesterday. He just waved it off as he went downstairs and saw his parents greeting him when he had his breakfast.

After finishing and telling them he was out, Jun said "well I am glad you are coping well Davis." Davis looked puzzled as he just left and said goodbye, Davis decided to forget that Veemon and Jun seemed to think that his behaviour seemed strange and he would probably forget about it in a while.

He walked into the park and thought that things would be getting back to normal now, oh how wrong he was at the moment. "DAVIS!" Davis after hearing a familiar voice shouting his name turned around and saw the wielder of the Crest of Love Sora Takenouchi running up to him.

"Hi Sora, how have you been?" Davis said in his usual cheery tone of voice but his face dropped at the sight of Sora looking at him with a concerned tone of voice.

"I can't imagine what you must be feeling at the moment." Sora said and Davis was getting angry but for different reasons than what Sora was thinking. Okay first Veemon, Jun and now Sora was acting as if something thing had happened that he would not be in a good mood: what in the world or Digital World was going on?

"Sora what are you talking about, I am feeling just fine and I don't know why you would be thinking otherwise." Davis responded clearly agitated, Veemon looked worried but Sora just put her hand on Davis's shoulder and put on a motherly look on her face. "Sora please trust me, nothing is wrong..." Davis said almost wishing he was at school, maybe then things would still be normal.

"you don't have to play dumb, Kari told me and Tai the whole story and we told the others, I know you would not want to talk to the others but the other original Digidestined members and I would be more than happy to listen if you need to talk to someone about your feelings, Mimi even said that if you want she could send you an email or you both can meet up in the Digital World if you want to talk to her. I know the others it would be hard to face them, but you can trust us older kids to be your friends." Sora told him with a smile and a motherly tone of voice and Davis just waved to her as she walked away. Davis then began stomping his foot worrying Veemon.

" _This has gone on long enough; I need answers for what is going on...wait..._ " Davis thought in his head angrily but then he paused as he remembered something. " _Sora said she and Tai were told by Kari and something about me wanting to not talk to the others, they are the ones I need to speak to learn what has happened_..." decision made he began running with Veemon behind him.

*SIABF*

As Davis was wondering what was wrong with the world since he had woken up, Kari Kamiya and Takeru 'TK' Takaishi were meeting up in TK's room and Matt had given them both a disappointed look when he saw Kari come by. "So you told Matt huh." Kari said with her head down and TK had a guilty look on his face.

"I am sorry but I felt so bad about what we said that I just had to get them out, I just needed to say it to someone." TK told Kari and then had a sheepish look on his face. "...and Matt said that Jun told him that she wanted to tear me a new one for how I treated her brother so Matt wanted to know what she was talking about." TK said covering his face with his hands.

"I felt the same so I told Tai and Sora, the three of them have probably told the others so they all must know now." Kari told him taking a deep breath. "I just hope that we can fix things with Davis, I had a nightmare of him and Veemon becoming evil and taking his revenge on us." Kari said and gave a weak chuckle as she continued "silly but I still would hate it if I lost one of my friends forever." Kari gave a glance at the window and gasped out loud.

TK went next to her and they both looked out at the window together, they saw Davis running by the house looking pretty angry and agitated with Veemon barely able to keep up with his kid partner. "I would never imagine how hard he could take it, I just wish that those stupid words never came out of our mouths and we all would be a happy group of friends again." Kari said with a feeling of dread at the state her friend looked to be in.

"Well we can't lose hope." TK told Kari and she could not help but laugh that of course it would be TK to say that, "Let's catch up to him and see if we can get at least part of a conversation going, we might not be able to say much to him but it will be much." TK told Kari and she nodded feeling a bit eager. They then rushed out of the door ready to see if they can get close enough to Davis to talk to him.

"I hope he doesn't already hate us enough to completely ignore us." Kari wished.

 **Yeah this came to me: see how a canon character reacts to a clichéd fanfiction plot. I am not sure this has been done before but the closest I could think of was a story (completely forgotten the title) where sent to their world is Davis' female counterpart Daisuke (not sure how that is a thing) from such a fanfic. Let me know if you are interested in me continuing this.**

 **EDITED: I replaced Flamedramon with Veemon and this chapter has now been betaed by Zero Slash One.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just in case you did not reread the last chapter, the last chapter has been replaced by the one betaed by Zero Slash One who will now be betaing the story from now on. Also there is a poll on my profile to decide who you think could be the love interest for the story since I really do not care for Dakari (I respect opinions of different ships so it's okay if you do).**

Davis continued his angry trek and he heard shouting and turned to see Kari and TK chasing after him. "Okay guys what is the big idea? Kari, what exactly did you tell Tai and Sora?" Davis just about yelled wanting to get to the bottom of what was going on today. Kari and TK exchanged looks before Kari spoke up.

"I told them of what happened in the computer room the other day and TK told Matt." Kari stated looking sad but it only added to Davis's confusion, nothing different happened in the Computer Room lately that was any different from what usually happened: they would turn up, wait for everyone to be there, go to the Digital World and that was it. "Davis please listen to us, we are both sorry for what we all said." Kari said her voice becoming apologetic but Davis was getting angrier "We let our feelings get to the better of us and said things that we really didn't mean..."

At this Davis pretty much exploded due to his agitation having reach its boiling day, "THAT'S IT!" Davis shouted startling his two friends and his Digimon. "I don't know who put you all up for this but I am tired of all this, come on Veemon let's go and maybe some time alone will help me get a clear head about all this." Davis snapped as he took Veemon's hand and started running away from them ignoring the cries for him to wait.

Once again that day Davis' words were mis-interpretated from what he had actually meant, "I don't think he beleives we are actually sorry..." TK said frowning as he looked down, "Well I am not giving up until we can patch things up with Davis." TK then stated looking up looking determined and saw that Kari had the same mentally as her.

*SIABF*

Davis after five minutes of walking saw that Tai was walking up to him while holding a soccer ball, having spotted him from a short distance. "Davis are you up for a game, maybe we could just talk if there was something on your mind..." Tai asked only to be promptly ignored by Davis who just walked past him not in the mood for what was incredibly likely going to be just another repeat of every single conversation he has had today.

Davis continued walking and then found himself outside the Ai-Mart convenience store which he remembered there was something familiar about the name but could not remember what and looking in his pocket he saw that he had brought some money with him. "I am just going to get us some snacks Veemon, be right back." Davis said and Veemon nodded not wanting to say anything to risk upsetting Davis anymore than he already has been lately (let alone today).

Picking up some snacks he then walked to the counter but paused for a second when he heard a familiar voice say "Perfecto, now that is done." Davis turned to the left and saw Yolei stacking up some cans. " _Of course, this is the store which Yolei's family owns!_ " Davis thought to himself suddenly remembering why the name of the store seemed so familiar. Quietly he made his way to the counter, not wanting Yolei to notice him, thus beginning yet another confusion confrontation and he did not know if he could take anymore of those today.

Paying for the snacks Davis was going to go to the door thinking he was in the clear this time but fate had other plans that contradicted Davis's own. "Hey your one of Yolei's friends, aren't you the one into soccer?" the woman said calling to Davis and looking at her Davis realised that this was Yolei's mum who he had seen when Yolei invited them to her house for her birthday party a month ago. Davis looked to where he saw Yolei and to his further annoyance she then noticed him.

He made it out of the store before Yolei could tell him to wait, "That was a close one..." Davis muttered telling Veemon that he thinks they should head home while they enjoyed their snacks. Once they entered the house Davis said hello to his parents and went straight to his room. "Veemon, after the day I am having I think I just want to relax in the Digital World." Davis told his partner.

"I will just stay here and tell your parents and Jun where you are going, hope you feel better when you get back." Veemon told Davis and Davis gave the first smile he had given that day since waking up. "Thanks pal." Davis said opening up the computer and the Digiport that all the Digidestined had set up on their computers in case of emergencies.

He then took a manga book from his shelf and then went through the Digiport, after landing he found a tree to sit under and began reading his book. "Can't believe the day would come where the reading would be the most I have enjoyed myself that day..." Davis muttered with a small laugh as he began reading. However once again fate decided it had more plans that conflicted Davis' own.

A certain older Digidestined by the name of Mimi and her Palmon had decided they wanted to take a stroll through the Digital World, "Mimi, I think I see Davis." Palmon said spotting Davis reading his book and Mimi remembered quite well what she learned about what was going on between Davis and the second Digidestined lately from the email Sora had sent her.

"Poor Davis, I can't imagine hearing your friends insult you behind your back..." Mimi said to Palmon who both looked quite sad. Realising he must have come here so he could be alone Mimi decided not to directly approach him and let him come to them if he wanted to talk to them. Besides like what she offered to Sora, if he wanted to talk to her they could set up another meeting here in the Digital World.


	3. Chapter 3

Davis closed his book after deciding that he felt relaxed enough after reading his book, "I don't think anything can go wrong for me at this second..." Davis out loud only to be proven wrong a second later when he spotted Mimi and Palmon not that far away. Groaning to himself he nonetheless decided to try and be polite as he said "hi Mimi, Palmon..."

After seeing that Davis was done with his reading, Mimi then said to Davis "hello Davis, I can't imagine you being in a good mood later." Mimi of course was right for not the reasons she was thinking. "Well I hope you are feeling better and I am happy to talk if you ever have the time." Mimi told Davis whose mood from earlier was returning.

"Well I might have the time since I am not happy with my friends at the moment and it's not like I have a girlfriend to spend my time with or anything..." Davis muttered, Mimi felt sad when he said not being happy with his friends but an idea clicked into her mind as he said the part about not having a girlfriend. "We'll see you later Mimi, I will give you a message if i want to talk to you." Davis said waving goodbye to the two while Mimi returned the wave and left with Palmon to use a Digiport home. She wanted to think over the idea that she just came up with...

Davis returned home with his book and told Veemon that he felt a bit better, after dinner and some time watching TV he then went to bed. " _Hopefully everything will once again be normal tomorrow..._ "Davis hoped in his head as he went back to sleep " _If this keeps up and everyone keeps acting like this I might have to think about if there is someone else I can hang out with..._ "

The next morning Davis woke up and got dressed hoping the next half of his weekend would go about much better than the last.

*SIABF*

Sora herself was already up and now talking to Mimi on video chat on her computer. "Sorry Mimi but what did you say?" Sora asked wanting to make sure that she had heard her friend correctly.

"It's simple Sora, after running into Davis at the Digital World he had made a comment about not having a girlfriend and then I got an idea: let's find Davis a girlfriend, it could make him happier and given some time it could heal the pain he felt when he heard the others say those awful things." Mimi said beaming brightly from her computer and Sora was thinking over her words. She was not completely sure that Mimi gave some time to think this over but she thought she could see if they can give her idea a try.

"So should I ask Ken, TK, Kari and Cody about the girls Davis takes his classes with and decide which one to try and pair Davis up with?" Sora asked and Mimi paused before considering her words. "Mimi, is something the matter?" Sora asked wondering why Mimi was now acting like this.

"Well actually, I was actually thinking of it being one of the others..." Mimi answered and Sora gave a look at this. "Here, I made a list of the others and put down what qualities I think Davis might like." Mimi then said as Sora could see Mimi typing from the other end of her computer.

Once she received it Sora had both the email up and visible along with the video chat. Taking a look she saw that under Kari's name that she put that Davis seems to already like her and under Yolei it was put down that it might be one of those times where two kids fight to hide that they liked eachother which Sora did not that usually ever worked. "Mimi, while I think this idea might have some merit to it, with how mad Davis is at the others I don't think we would have much luck pairing them together..." Sora told Mimi gently only to pause when she looked down the list.

"Mimi..." Sora said in straight and surprised voice and Mimi realised why she would be acting like this. "Why is my name on this list?" Sora asked with a hint of frustration to it.

Mimi laughed a little sheepishly and she said "well I figured that Davis might like older girls and you did like soccer when we were kids, plus he might like to give tennis a try..." Sora put her hand on her face as she just sighed.

*SIABF*

Sora and the older Digidestined met up with the younger ones cept for Davis of course, "Mimi actually said that?" Joe asked once Sora told Mimi of her idea. TK could not help but giggle into his hand while Kari told him to stop it.

"Well sorry but I don't think that I have ever actually managed to see Davis like that, I still really like Davis but only as one of my closest friends." Kari said apologetically. She then thought and said "I also don't think he would know any other girl in our classes that well."

"To tell you the truth when my sisters would talk to me about romance, whenever i would think of if any boys i knew that I might like would be Ken..." Yolei said and Ken knew that it was because of that crush she had on him back before they met and when he was still the Digimon Emperor. "I know what I said about him on that day but it was a spur on the moment and I was trying not to admit it to myself that I might like him, if only I could get him to talk to me now..." Yolei said admitting and Kari gave her a look that she said would be happy to help her.

"Okay so if we go with Mimi's idea, I think we have Yolei and plus another candidate to go for it..." Matt said as he and Tai then turned to Sora who looked exasperated. "Come on Sora, you should be flattered that Mimi thinks that you could be a good girlfriend to Davis." Matt said teasingly while Sora got a bit angry.

"Please tell me you are not taking that part of the list seriously!" Sora said frustrated while everyone laughed.

 **Yeah since on my poll Yolei and Sora are tied, I think I will see if I can gravitate towards one of them but I am leaving the poll open. Also the bit of Davis might liking tennis is not just because of Sora having become into tennis in 02 but a story I read which had a bit of Daiora (Davis X Sora) called Life and Love by animefreak5483 which had Davis trying it out. Also I plan on writing a series of Davis romance oneshots and one of them may include Sora.**


End file.
